Naruna Uzumaki
Naruna Uzumaki ''(渦巻き なるな, Uzumaki Naruna) is a chūnin , a medical-nin from Konohagakure . A member of Team Sky , and the daughter of the 6th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and Kurisutina Fujioka . Background Naruna was born as a healthy baby with no problems. Naruto and Kurisutina raised her good and with love. But after the age of 3 her health started to act strange; sight going bad, bad health, getting sick often and heart beating abnormally. When her mother got pregnant with her little brother Mito and he was born, after few days when she was in the village her body started to shake like crazy, her heart pounding loudly in her chest and her body ''burned. Around her was flowing dark orange chakra, making huge wind around her. Her skin was going red, like was burning off and she felt as if she splitted in half. When she fell on her knees from pain and the burning feeling, she saw infront of her the copy of her, but with red eyes. The twin named herself as Akuma, her evil and dark side. Naruna shocked at that and then chakra was so strong, making a strong wind and it broke a near by house window. The pieces of glasses flew at her and into her eyes and then she fell unconscious. When she woke up she was already in the hospital, with her eyes tied up. She got scared and her mother ran in the room and calmed her down. The doctor explained to her that she had to get a surgery, but they couldn't save her eyes because they were too broken and when Naruna tried to blink behind the bandage her eyes hurt a lot and she started crying. She kept her eyes shut all the time so it won't hurt. Later she explained to her parents what happened and they both were shocked. Naruto explained it must have been the Jinchūriki chakra what somehow got in her when she was born and was sleeping until now. It broke out, but no one understood how the other Naruna appeared and escaped. Deciding to keep it in secret in the village, Naruna's memories about the incident was earsed a bit, erasing only the appearing of Akuma. Personality She is a sweet, kind and slightly an idiot. Has a really childish acting and thinking. She was spending time a lot with her father and he always fooled around with her, what saved her young mind and innocence for some time. As a child she was really innocent and couldn't understand simple life things as love and sexual themes, blushing at them a lot. But as she met Mara and her friends, she slowly got mature and was acting quite blunte on couple things and her sexual orientation changed to bisexual, though she doesn't admit it. When Mara left the village, in older age she was chasing after her, trying to return her home. That reminded a lot how Naruto chased Sasuke, and her friends tried to stop her somtimes, afraid that the young Uchiha could kill her, since Mara's skills were higher than her's, but she still continued to chase after her and didn't stop on her decision to return the Uchiha home. Her mood is a bit swingy sometimes; changing from a cheerful to sad and sobbing a bit. When she doesn't get what she wants (for example: ramen or Mara's attention in younger age) she makes cute eyes or starts making fake crying noises and starts crying; and that always worked. In older years she matured and changed to a normal adult, with mature thinking and acting. Her personality was really sweet and had a good heart, what changed people from bad to good for some reason. They were surprised how Naruna was able to make people change their minds, making them move out of depression to a happy mood. Maybe it was her special talent or just herself being kind; no one really knew so they thanked Naruna for being such a wonderful friend. Appearance Her signature trait is her long, bright blonde hair, what she ties in low ponytail behind and wears two orange hairclips on the left side; and bright blue eyes. Her skin is a bit pale as her mothers, but is a bit tanned than her's. In young ages she was wearing an orange bowtie, blue shirt with long sleeves covering her arms, orange short shorts and bandages lower the knees. The accident what happened to her when she was 5 years old made her go blind and she had to wear the bandages around her eyes till age of 12, and when Mara took off her bandages, she was able to see again. Getting older her outfit changed to bright blue with navy-blue. The top of her long sleeved shirt was open in front and was a bit higher the edge of her navy-blue top behind. She wared under navy-blue shorts, a blue skirt what had a cut on the left side and with an Uzumaki clan symbol and orange headband around the waist. In high heel boots was difficult a bit for her to run in the beginning, but she got used to it so now it's no problem for her. Under her ski rt on her right leg is a kunai pouch, but it's barely notices and that's good for her since she can hide like that her weapons. The necklace around her neck was given by Naruto, her father, on her birthday when she turned 15-years-old. The necklace reminded Naruto's old one, but this one is a bit different. It is like an amulet, protecting Naruna from trouble (though she still found trouble herself). When Mara returned to Konoha and they lived together, Naruna's rank reached to jounin and she did some missions with Mara together. She got used to fighting with closed eyes when young, so she covered hey eyes with the head-hat-bandage at fights, but usually was without it. Abilities ''Taijutsu'' Naruna is used for a long distance fights, so her taijutsi is very low. Her weak point is on her left palm, is anything sharp touches it or gets hit, she can't use her left arm for some time. ''Ninjutsu'' Using her Water Realese she is able to fight in long distance, and protecting her weak point on the left palm. At the age of 9 Naruto taugth her about elements and helped to learn, even though he had Air element. After he was done teaching her, Kurisutina took the turn to teach her and while being her sensei on the team she was able to teach her all the jutsus she knows. Part 4 When she lost her ability to see, she always stayed at home and tried to improve her hearing so she would hear even small noises. Her parents were afraid that she wouldn't ba able to go to academy without seeing anything, so they planned to keep her at home for the rest of her life. Naruna didn't approve that decision, thinking she wasn't any worse than other children her age. Maybe she wasn't able to see, but she could walk, do hand signs, talk, hear and fight. So in secret at night she tried to train by herself when ran outside in the yard. Naruto secretly saw everything and didn't tell Kurisutina, letting Naruna try at least, knowing she was same stubborn as him in her age. After few days seeing Naruna didn't went any far with her training, he decided to help her. He tried to teach her hand sings by moving her hands while standing behind her, because she couldn't see the hand seals. Later he tried to find scrolls for blind people to learn from, they were really hard to get but he did his best to help his daughter. At the age of 9 she could learn how to control water element and didn't simple jutsus as water clone and shadow clone, and little mist around her for a low ranked genjutsu. Part 5 Academy Days Joining the academy Naruna wasn't behind the studies. She did her best to study and improve her skills, even though the kids in her class laughed at her for being weird to go to academy without being able to see and thought she is crazy. But there were some people who accepted her choice; those wore two her very frist friends Daisuke Haruno and Kai no Dana. Those two helped her with studies if she felt she couldn't understand and were there to protect from other kids. Later she started to notice Uchiha Mara , who was also one of few people who didn't look down on her as weird and thought Naruna had enough of courrage to join the academy, even without seeing anything. They started being friends after Naruna fell off the stairs and Mara catched her. Naruna was a clumzy type, so Mara looked after her time to time and Naruna really appreciated that. She started to feel feelings for Mara, though she didn't know Mara was a girl. First time seeing : At the age of 12 one day Mara took Naruna outside in the evening and decided to have a talk on a topic "Maybe you can see". Mara suggested to Naruna to try take the bandage off but she refused, scared her eyes would get hurt like they always hurt when she was little; though her eyes never hurt since age the age of 10 for sure and she could feel she could blink, but still refuse to take the bandage off. Mara said she will do it herself then and Naruna's reaction was too slow to stop Mara when she untied the bandage. Naruna's eyes opened slowly and was shocked that she could see now, but her reaction was more amazed when she saw Mara; how she looked, her acting and her smile. At that day she felt she fell in love deeply with her and later confessed her feelings. Genin When she graduated at the age of 12, her teammates were: her far cousin Daisuke, Kai, and their sensei's were her far uncle Sasuke and her mother Kurisutina. They named their team Team Sky , what Kai suggested since Naruna's eye colour reminds the sky. She blushed at that and wanted to change the team name, but her mother giggled at Kai and agreed. Chunin During chunin exam Naruna met Sari Koizumi, a girl who looked like Mara and her mission was to get Naruna to fall for her and keep her by her side, also to break her feelings for Mara. But Mara didn't approve that, even though she didn't show much affection to Naruna in public, she didn't let some random girl take Naruna away from her. A fight after a fight, an argument after an argument; in the end Sari gave up, seeing how Naruna loved a lot Mara. Sari canceled her mission and after chunin exams returned home. Meeting Menna : During the chunin exam when Naruna met with Mara and were fighting against enemies, they had to run away and ended up in a cave, what entrance was blocked with enemies. They decided to find a way out and when walking in the long and dark cave, Naruna found some small hole and decided to check it out. She crowled in and Naruna met with Menna when she was crowling in it. They both shocked and then Naruna saw another Mara. All freaked out and backed away, Naruna ran away and got freaked out, calling Mara to see it all herself. Then they both got in there and met their twins again. : Naruna asked Menna many questions, as Mara ignored her other self, thinking it was some genjutsu or a prank. But then Menna and Mara went away, saying they had to get out and find their teammates and they never saw them again. When Naruna and Mara got out of the cave, Naruna said about what happened to others. They didn't believe her and she pouted, saying it's true and asking Mara to prove it, but Mara said she imagined things. Mara leaving Konoha Arc When Mara decided to leave the village, Naruna tried to stop her at the gates screaming "MARA! DON'T GO!". Naruna gave many reasons for Mara to stay but she only ignored her. Then Mara said "I'm breaking our bond." and left, Naruna cried and felt hurt. Her father, the 6th Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, said to her forget about what happened and focuse on her own life. Naruna wanted to go after Mara that day, but she knew Mara too good and she knew already she wouldn't able to change her mind if Mara decided already something. The next day Naruna decided to train as hard as possible, to get stronge and return Mara as soon as possible with her own hands. But Mara's teammates, Suto and Din, decided to help her so on some missions they went together to find Mara, but they never got a clue to where start to search the young Uchiha, who was marked now as S-rank criminal. Part 6 First series Naruna was training all the years as much as possible and her skills grew quiet well, all though they were still low to reach Mara's, but then she didn't know anything about her. At the age of 16 she was a medical-nin . In her team when her teammates would get hurt she was able to recover them fast during battle, so she was useful in the team with her medical ninjutsu, because her taijutsu level was too low to fight. So Daisuke and Kai were the ones to fight, while she did the recovering and healing. Finding Mara Arc When on one mission she was with Suto, they found Mara's hideout. They both fight with her in order to return her home but she was too strong to win against her. A moment later Suto's team, Din and Imakura, arrived and helped them but Mara managed to escape them. Against Old Friend Arc In young age one of Naruna's old friends Setsuko escaped from Konoha also, and when she met with her again after years, she almsot didn't recognize her. Setsuko changed a lot; not only in appearance, but also with personality. From a cheerful, kind and smiling girl she changed into a killing machine, ruining her body with experiments she wanted to do to herself, calling her self a puppet. Team Sky , without their sensei's then, fought against her and almost died in the end of the battle. The team had to recover and it took them a lot of time. Some time later Naruna met with Setsuko again, and the fight was their last then. Naruna was hurt badly, but she managed to kill Setsuko. But unfortunately when Naruna left, Setsuko was still alive. And when Naruna was returing home and enemies from other village attacked her, Setsuko came between them and the weapons hit her. She died but saved Naruna's life. Returning Mara Home Arc When Naruna met with Mara, Mara was then already saved her father, Uchiha Itachi. Naruna challenged Mara on a battle for a bet: if she wins Mara is coming home; if loses she will leave Mara alone forever. Mara accepted the battle and in the end they both lost; both out of chakra and hurt badly. Mara admited that she accepted to fight against Naruna only because she wanted to see how much Naruna had grown up, and smiled at her. Naruna felt like crying, but held her tears back and kissed Mara, before both fell unconscious and their friends; Kai, Suto, Daisuke and Din, along with Itachi, brought them back to Konoha. Living together After both woke up, Naruna decided never let go Mara out of her sight and asked for if she would want to get back together as a couple and live together. Mara accepted and they moved into their own house, what the 6th Hokage bought them as a gift, and both painted it and designed it. Trivia *Naruna's name was taken from Naruto's, only last kanji was changed to な (na). *Has a huge love for ramen. *She had some DNA of her grandmother, Kushina Uzumaki , so her hair could grow from short to very long very fast. *Was really clingy to Mara in academy days and always was near her. *Had a huge crush on Mara in academy and confessed her feelings to her at the age of 12. *When wearing casual clothes, she let's her hair loose without any tie. *Calls some girls with "kun" and boys with "chan" when they remind them the opposite genders. *Calls Mara Mara-kun all her life, and thought she was a boy when she heard her in the academy, and later after taking off her bandage she realized what a big idiot she was for mistaking Mara's gender, but Mara never complained. Status Naruna's databook in normal and Shippuden: Naruna/Menna databook in Road to Ninja movie: Naruto Movie 6: Road to Ninja In the movie she appears as a Jinchūriki of Kurama after her father, Menma , and is named Menna Namikaze. In the movie her personality is totally different from her usual, as same as her skills and abilities. She is a cold hearthed and cruel, and she doesn't care about anyone except her family and her younger brother Mito, who was hospitalized in young age after falling off the cliff during training. At the academy she starts feeling strange feelings for the Uchiha Mara, and everyone notices her acting and feelings but she is stubborn and says she hates Mara. Though Mara sees through her but doesn't do anything about it, only teases her with a bit flirtying. As she grows older her personality gets worse, but her feelings get stronger for Mara. Those two always have arguments, mainly Menna starting them. Eventually her feelings take the best of her and she admits to Mara she likes her, and Mara just laughs at her confession. Menna gets pissed and starts hitting her, but later Mara explained she laughed only because it took Menna about 6 years to admit her feelings. !Next Generation! Category:DRAFT